lakeview_cabin_collectionfandomcom-20200223-history
Lakeview Cabin III
Lakeview Cabin III is a movie and a chapter in the Lakeview Cabin Collection game. It is the first chapter, but the third movie. It takes place on the closed down Camp Lakeview in the middle of The Lake. It follows the story of four adults who came to the island, with their dog, to refurbish the camp for future use. It takes place sometime in the 1970s. Gameplay Lakeview Cabin III features itself as a "sandbox boss fight". There are many ways you can interact with the area ranging from lighting the campfire, to using the zipline, to fixing the second floor of Cabin B. The first time you play, the four playable characters will all be gathered on the docks to the right hand side of the map. Subsequent plays will feature the Brown Haired man on the right hand docks, the Red Haired Woman in front of Cabin 2, the Orange Haired Man in Cabin A, and the Black Haired Woman in front of the Kitchen. Walkthrough The Baby Killer will generally appear anytime after the 1st night. If you have played through the game more than once however, a bell will appear in the centre of the camp. Ring the bell and the Baby Killer will appear on the map and always from the same starting point. Either way, the Baby Killer's arrival in the camp is identified by a flock of crows flying overhead. Be advised that as soon as the player attacks the Baby Killer a minimum of two times, Red will appear. After defeating Red, the player will be greeted by 'E' at the end of the right hand docks. If approached from the front, 'E' will attack and attempt to kill the survivors. If however she is approached from behind she can be killed, revealing the true ending. Specific Walk-through # Grab the dog and head West to Miss Red (the red head in the yellow top). Switch to Red and pick up your Mr Brown. Continue West until you reach Cabin B. Note that the number for this building is inside it, not on the outside as it is still under construction. # Enter the cabin, through the door on the left and throw Mr Brown across the gap before leaving Cabin B. # Switch to Mr Brown and make sure you enter the first door you come to. Put down the dog and lift the crate using the lever. Switch back to Miss Red and run East until you reach the wood chipper. # First, switch it on. You need to ensure the rake is positioned in a specific spot in between the wood chipper and the totem pole. If you look at the tree stumps in between the totem pole and the wood chipper, one of the tree stumps are closer to the path than the others. Stand in front of the tree stump, facing West and drop the rake. # Switch to Mr Orange in Cabin A. Head upstairs and out onto the balcony, stand by the zip line and switch to Miss Black. # Walk East and take the Guitar from Cabin 1 before heading back West to the bell just left of the Kitchen. Leave the Guitar here. Continue West to the Generator Shack. Close the dorr of the generator to stop the killer from shutting off the power and leave the shack with the gasoline can. # Drop the gasoline can in front of Cabin B, pick it up, move slightly to the right and repeat. This will create a trail of fuel like a taper. Walk west and grab the matches just past the generator shack then back again to drop the matches to the right of the fuel can. # Walk back to the bell and ring it when you're ready. Here we go. Pick up the Guitar with Miss Black and wait outside Cabin B. # When the killer appears run East to the Kitchen door. You need to swing the guitar the moment the killer is underneath the metal weather vane. Take your time here, you can stun the Baby as many times as you want. As soon as you're lined up, switch to Mr Orange and slide down the zip line. The weather vane should land on him giving Mr Orange time to drop off the zip line and hide behind the nearest tree. Quickly switch back to Miss Black and run left to the Gasoline Can. # Stun the killer with the Guitar again the moment it's next to the Gasoline Can and run to the right to drop the Guitar, pick up the matches and light it up. The Baby Killer will run off to the closest water source. Incidentally, the bell appears to be the marker for the centre of the map. # Switch to Mr Brown and drop the crate on the killer as it passes and this will be it's final blow. Switch to Miss Red and wait for Red. If placed right, he will trip on the Rake and go head first into the wood chipper causing an explosion. # Emerge and take Red's machete and run to the East to the end of the dock and wait. # I'll be honest, this is usually the time I switch to Mr brown, grab the dog, just get everyone assembled on the dock for dramatic effect. When the lady in white appears (AKA as 'E'), switch to Miss Red and take her out with the Machete. Repeat as required, I do. This is just one method of completing the game with all survivors and the dog included. There are many more to be tested and shared. Tips * After your first run of the game, a bell will be available between the Kitchen and Cabin A; this can be rung to force summon the Baby Killer. * Doing impure things (drinking, having sex, hitting the bong) will speed up the rate at which the first killer spawns. * Eating Rotten Food will make your character throw up. Enemies (and allies) can slip on this, buying you time to escape or hit them. * Try to avoid having the dead bodies of your teammates fall into the lake. If they stay into the lake for too long their bodies will rise from the dead! * The Baby Killer prefers to use the teddy bear as a weapon. If he is holding it, his attacks will do no damage. If you knock him down, wait for him to stand up and pick it up to avoid damaging the bear. * If you manage to knock the Baby Killer's Mask off his face without breaking it, you can wear it. While worn, Red will not attack you. The best method tested so far is the Wood Chipper! A melee attack or an explosion will always break the mask. The only way is to set up the Rake by the Wood Chipper and have the Guitar handy so you can stun the Baby before running off with the mask. The Baby and the Mother will act as normal while wearing it, but the Father will not attack. This wont work if the Father discovers the remains of his offspring. * Do not swim in the water before the Baby Killer spawns. A stream of bubbles that moves will damage you if you touch them. * Don't zip line while the wood chipper is on, it will kill you as you swing by it. * Dropping the wind vane on someone will deal a ton of damage, but it takes timing. * You can use the zipline as a means of escape. Just don't drop off from too high of you'll take damage, and possibly break a leg. * Both killers (and even the zombies) will shut off the power when they walk next to the generator. If you close the generator cover (which starts open), they cannot and will not shut it off. * You don't need either key to enter the locked room; you can break it down with the axe. * If your timing is right, you can set a trap in the kitchen by turning on the oven. * The Axe or Sickle can be used to break the rope on the boat, allowing for water travel before the Baby Killer spawns. * If Red sees the corpse of the Baby Killer, he will become enraged and move twice as fast. * If the Baby Killer dies to fire damage (which can only happen off-screen), he will return, albeit very slow, charred. Any damage to him will destroy him. Characters * Lakeview Cabin III Player Characters ** Brown Hair / Mr Brown ** Orange Hair / Mr Orange ** Red Hair / Miss Red ** Black Hair / Miss Black * Baby Killer * Red Items * 12 Pack of Beer * Axe * Baby Killer's Mask * Beer (x12) * Bong * Dirty Underwear (x2) * Fire Extinguisher * Flare (x3) * Flare Gun * Flashlight (x2) * Fly Swatter * Gasoline * Green Backpack * Guitar * Hammer * Key (x2) * Kitchen Knife * Lantern * Leg (x4) * Machete * Matches (x2) * Motor Bike * Music Disc A, B, C, & D * Notes * Paint Can * Paintbrush * Radio * Rake * Rotten Food (x3) * Saucepan * Shotgun * Shotgun Shell (x2) * Sickle * Sock * Sunglasses * Tan Backpack * Teddy Bear * The Box * Toolbox * Tribal Mask * Underwear * Whisky (x2) * Wooden Box Locations * Cabin 1 * Cabin 2 * Cabin A * Cabin B * Kitchen * Island * Storage Cabin * Water Closet Lake of the Dead After beating the game the first time, you unlock access to the Lake of the Dead minigame. This can be accessed by interacting with the bones near the bell, between the Kitchen and Cabin A. Upon activation, the map will darken, and gain a black and white filter. Rapidly, zombies will start to spawn from the water. Only about 20 can be alive at a time, and they spawn infinitely. There is no way to win the minigame, just get a high score. The game is over when all 4 player characters are dead. Zombies are very fragile but run faster than players if they see them. Notes * Lakeview Cabin III is largely inspired from Friday the 13th and Friday the 13th Part II. ** It focuses on a group of young adults who are refurbishing a Summer Camp which was closed down because a child died at it. ** Red wanting vengeance for his killed child in Lakeview Cabin III is similar to Pamela Voorhees from Friday The 13th. *** His use of a machete could be further reference as this is Jason Voorhees' signature weapon. ** The Baby Killer also wears a mask, much like Jason, though the designs of the masks are very different. ** If you interact with the calendar in cabin A, you can tear off the dates to the current day, which happens to fall on Friday the 13th (assuming the red date is a Sunday as they are on most calendars). * Lake of the Dead is mostly inspired by Night of the Living Dead. ** It focuses on a hoard of zombies trying to kill a group of people. ** Additionally, the original version of Night of the Living Dead was shot in black & white, like the minigame is. * Lakeview Cabin III is the only sequel of the LVC series that doesn't have a subtitle or alternate title. * The date of the game can be narrowed down a bit. The note of the game says it was received on August 12th, 197- with the last digit of the year torn off. The in-game calendar can be ripped off to Friday the 13th (see above). There were 2 "Friday the 13th"s in the 1970s during August. Based on the fact the game presumably takes place the day after receiving the message, the game either takes place in 1971 or 1976.